lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Revolt of the Androids
Dr. Smith goes out collecting rubies but is driven off by a ruby-eating creature. He, Will and the Robot, walking around in hopes of finding more, encounter an android instead. Android IDAK Alpha 12 is on a mission to track down and destroy a renegade android that has escaped a mandatory disassembly order. IDAK Alpha 12 has been damaged, and Dr. Smith has the Robot repair it in return for a later favor. Meanwhile, Judy and Penny are out picking flowers and encounter their friend, the android Verda. Verda’s appearance has changed and she has taken on more human qualities, but she is as kind and sweet as she was before. Verda is hurt and tells them she is running for her life. She does not want to endanger the Robinsons with her presence, but Judy and Penny take her back to the Jupiter 2 to recuperate. Verda explains that she was ordered to report for disassembly, but, with her new human sensibility, wanted to keep on living and the Robinsons promise to protect her While Dr. Smith is helping IDAK Alpha 12 regain his strength, the android senses Verda’s presence and moves implacably toward the Jupiter 2. Penny runs away with Verda while Will tries to convince IDAK Alpha 12 that there are no androids on board. Later, when Verda does meet him face to face, she is able to convince him that she is human, despite what his sensors indicate. Verda even offers to help IDAK Alpha 12 after the damage he has suffered, and the two begin to develop a bond of affection. Later, when IDAK Alpha 12 is faced once again with having to destroy Verda he is unable to do so due to his affection for her and instead he short circuits. When the authorities who sent IDAK Alpha 12 realize he is unable to carry out his mission, they dispatch another android, IDAK Omega 17, bigger and stronger, to destroy both the Alpha 12 and Verda. When IDAK Omega 17 arrives at the Jupiter 2, John and Don are forced to fight, but the new android is almost indestructible. The damaged IDAK Alpha 12 joins the battle in a futile attempt to subdue the new android. On the verge of losing, though, a reclamation machine sent by the Celestial Department Store arrives and IDAK Omega 17 is taken by it in mistake. Before it can take IDAK Alpha 12 and Verda, John is able to destroy the machine with a disintegrator capsule. Although Verda and IDAK Alpha 12 are apparently safe, she realizes that they will soon be pursued again and refuses to put the Robinsons at further risk. Instead, the two androids will settle on a remote world, a veritable Eden, where they will never be found. Background Information *Don Matheson, previously seen as the adult Tauron male in "The Sky is Falling," returns here as IDAK Alpha 12. *Dee Hartford reprises her role as "Verda," who appeared in "The Android Machine." *While sparring with Doctor Smith, IDAK kicks him DIRECTLY IN THE CROTCH! *Suddenly in this episode the Jupiter 2 has a "back door." Why haven't we seen or heard about this back door before? And where is it located? *If the Disintegrator Capsule is so powerful, why couldn't they use it on the IDAKs? *Verda said the CDS never takes back faulty Androids, and yet at the end of the episode the CDS takes back both IDAKs. *How did John know exactly where in the CDS reclamation machine to throw the Disintegrator Capsule? *How do Verda and IDAK Alpha 12 transport themselves to the other planet at the end of the episode? Gallery LIS-1.jpg IDAK Alpha 12.jpg Idak omega 17.jpg 22105149093_e5cc51f407_b.jpg 203cb41d35469c0af1ba195a8884cd8c.jpg b80f12c20e9239acc4788f69e714f6e7.jpg Lost-in-Space-Revolt-of-the-Androids.jpg TErbHssw96ZPuA_1_a.jpg 2010-11-19_2115.png images (48).jpg 8305f8564be7c28e46b5ee847d2663ac.jpg Don-Matheson-in-Lost-in-Space.jpg Lost-in-Space-Revolt-of-the-Androids-2.jpg download (19).jpg MV5BMjAxMTc4MTcyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODA2ODI0MjE@._V1_.jpg Lost-in-Space-Revolt-of-the-Androids-3.jpg maxresdefault (7).jpg 8fb6508b4ab14a487be037c4f6157f54--lost-in-space-revolt.jpg 19989555_10155483879422716_952556781779745353_n.jpg 19990332_10155496116088630_8554711853141440466_n.jpg 10615506_650422265056030_8620135065297315009_n.jpg 32191677_10156460944652716_2763193001160212480_n.jpg hqdefault (23).jpg 20170319_173057.jpg|Custom Figure made by Alfred Calleja 20170128_182654.jpg|Custom Figure made by Alfred Calleja Category:Episodes Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series) Category:LiS Season Two Episodes